


I'm in Love with Scott McCall

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Music says it all, playlists, songfic sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to get Liam Scott tries to guess the theme of Stiles's new playlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in Love with Scott McCall

Scott groaned loudly from the passenger seat of the jeep. Stiles and he were on their way to pick up Liam. He’d been searching through the radio channels trying to find something for them to listen to, but so far had gotten crappy results. Ever the optimistic he continued to fiddle with the buttons before coming surprised when he accidentally switched to CD player and a song begin to play.

It was one he’d never heard before. It was upbeat sounding, different.

 

_“Jenny darlin', you're my best friend_

_But there's a few things that you don't know of_

_Why I borrow your lipstick so often_

_I'm using your shirt as a pillow case._

_I wanna ruin our friendship_

_We should be lovers instead I_

_don't know how to say this_

_'cause you're really my dearest friend.”_

He glanced at Stiles in wonder.

“Dude when’d you make a new playlist? I’ve never heard this song before.”

Back before all the werewolf business and even before Stiles had the jeep Stiles would make playlist on his computer with songs that were connected in some manner. They would play a game were Stiles would show Scott all the songs and Scott would have to guess the theme. When Stiles got the jeep he started burning the playlists to CDs and would play them on their way to school. He’d write the themes on the CDs in bold red letters, and Scott would have to guess the theme by the end of the day. Scott was only aloud to see the disc if he guessed the theme correct or guessed close to the theme. If he got it wrong he wasn’t allowed to see the disc.

Scott was a little sad to say there were some disc he’d never gotten a chance to see.

After the werewolf business began their lives had gotten too busy to play the CD guessing game. Stiles had sadly stopped making fun playlists too.

That is until now it seemed.

Next to him Stiles shrugged, his grip awkwardly tight against the steering wheel. His usual scent of anxiousness seeming to have doubled.

Weird.

“Hate to break it to you Scotty but this isn’t one of my all-time famous playlist. This is just a bunch of random songs I burned to a CD.”

Even without the werewolf lie detector test Scott knew Stiles was lying. Stiles didn’t put things together out of randomness. Everything had some connection to Stiles, even things that didn’t make sense to anybody else.

But why would Stiles lie about it? He flipped to the next song seeing if that might give a hint.

 

_“My best friend's hot_

_My best friend's hot_

_No matter what I do won't love me”_

Maybe it’s something to do with Lydia. He flipped to the next song.

 

_“Through the violence and trying times I tried to describe that even though you're quite new that I like you_

_Fights? True... we had our share_

_But in those circumstances man that_

_is fair_

_And you were so smart and we were so synced_

_and you were such a big part of this whole thing_

_And I care about the others But I know..._

_you know it within you You're special..._

_and so it continues...”_

Then the next.

 

 _“_ _I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Everyday but all I have is time_

_Our loves the perfect crime_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you Y_

_ou wanna touch me too_

_Every way and when they set me free_

_Just put your hands on me”_

 

And the next.

 

_“And I'm begging you,_

_Bring me back to life,_

_I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight._

_It's too late to go,_

_Already taken me forever just to try to know._

_One for the money, two for the show,_

_Three to get ready, and four to go._

_For the life of me,_

_I don't know why it took me so long to see.”_

 

And the next.

 

_“Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face_

_I_ _love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase_

_You tell me where to go and_

_Though I might leave to find it I'll never let your head hit the bed_

_Without my hand behind it”_

 

He continued flipping, listening just enough to get a hint as to what the song is about. Next to him Stiles seemed to get more and more tense.

“Scott there isn’t a theme, just pick a song already.”

There just had to be a theme. He continued flipping until he made it to the last song. Stiles always had the first and last songs on the list connect mostly with the theme.

Start strong, end strong.

A sad country song began to play. 

Scott didn’t even know Stiles listened to country songs.

 

 _“_ _I got the first kiss and she'll get the last_

_She's got the future, I got the past_

_I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band_

_I got the boy, she got the man”_

 

The sad song was still playing as they finally pulled into Liam’s driveway. Stiles gave a nervous look, before opening his door and getting out.

“I’ll go get Liam.”

Scott watched him make his way to Liam’s front door and knock. (Liam’s parents weren’t yet comfortable with the pack just barging in at random times.)

He glanced at the CD, back to Stiles, and then at the CD player again. The rules had always been that if Scott didn’t guess the theme he wouldn’t be a loud to see the top of the disk.

But if there wasn’t a theme then it shouldn’t matter. Right?

Scott had to know. He checked to still see Stiles standing at the door before pressing the eject button. The song cut off and the player made a few off putting noises before spitting the disk out.

The writing on the disk was the usual sloppy bright red hand writing that Scott remembered. The words were very visible though as though somebody had tried to wipe them away. But he could still make them out.

 

‘I’m in Love with Scott McCall’

 

“Hey Scott!” Scott jumped quickly pushing the CD back in. The first song began to play again.

 

_“Jenny darlin', you're my best friend_

_But there's a few things that you don't know of_

_Why I borrow your lipstick so often_

_I'm using your shirt as a pillow case.”_

“Hey Liam.” Liam smiled at him before climbing into the back of the jeep. Stiles was a few feet away watching the beta before climbing in himself. Stiles seemed to be avoiding eye contact, hand gripped tightly on the wheel as he pulled out of Liam’s driveway.

Behind them Liam was nodding his head along to the music.

 

_“I wanna ruin our friendship_

_We should be lovers instead_

_I don't know how to say this_

_'cause you're really my dearest friend.”_

 

\---

The next day at school Scott showed up late looking more tired than usual. A CD case held tightly in his hands. Spotting Stiles at his locker he quickly rushed over thrusting the case into his friends face.

“Here, I made a playlist for you. I wrote all the songs on the back too.”

Stiles stared at him confused before taking the case and turning it over. He read it over. It was the same songs from last night. The only difference was the sad country song at the end of his own playlist was gone and replaced with the song Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days. He glanced back up at Scott confused. Scott smiled back sheepishly.

“The themes written on the front of the CD. You can go ahead and look if you want. I cheated last night, so it’s only fair if you get to look too.”

 Stiles eyes grew wide.

“Scott I-“

“Go ahead and look dude.”

Stiles nervously looked back at the case and opened it. Inside was a bright silver disk. On the disk written in red in Scott’s girly hand writing was the theme.

 

‘I’m in Love with Stiles Stilinski’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Used:  
> Jenny – Killer Studios  
> My Best Friend’s Hot – Dollyrots  
> Limelight – Boyinaband  
> I Wanna – All American Rejects  
> Stutter - MARIANAS TRENCH  
> Your Body is a Wonderland – John Mayer  
> I got the Boy – Jana Kramer  
> Absolutely (Story of a Girl) – Nine Days
> 
> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
